Implying Something
by Pirate Lass
Summary: Mr. Padfoot and Professor Snivellus have been caught in an act of angst. All dialogue in this story was pulled directly from the book. You'd be surprised at how a little imagination can change such an innocent situation in the book into such an angsty one


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...yeah...*cough*  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I was reading HP: Order of the Phoenix during one of my classes, when I read this part of the book. I seriously started laughing really loud after I read it, but it's where I got the idea to write this. Sirius, man, I love ya, but I just had to write this.  
  
"Sit down, Potter." Snape said coldly. He didn't know how much Harry might have heard of the conversation he and Sirius had been having just now, but he hoped that Harry'd heard none of it.  
  
"You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."  
  
Sirius gave Snape a mischievous grin, causing Snape to blush slightly, before looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table.  
  
"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Snape, the familiar sneer curling his mouth and his malevolent eyes on Sirius, "but Black-"  
  
"I'm his godfather," said Sirius, louder than ever.  
  
"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly petulant, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel," Snape paused, looking deep into Sirius' eyes, "involved."  
  
Sirius' face was screwed up in thought and wonder as he continued staring into Snape's dark eyes. Then he dropped forward back onto all four legs of his chair with a loud bang and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" A slight look of shock in his eyes.  
  
The two continued staring at each other for a few seconds, and as Snape began to speak again, Sirius' face slowly broke into a grin.  
  
"Merely that I am sure you must feel—ah—frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Snape's breath caught in his throat at the intense look that Sirius shot him, "for the Order."  
  
Snape wanted him, wanted to feel his skin against Sirius' right now, and Sirius knew. He knew exactly what effect he was having on Snape right now, and Sirius knew that he wasn't alone in feeling a slow heat rising in his lower abdomen.  
  
Finally, Snape turned to face Harry and said, "The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."  
  
"Study what?" said Harry blankly.  
  
"Occlumency, Potter. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. It's the magical defense of the mind against...external penetration." Snape said, sneering more than ever and still glaring at Harry. Sirius, however, felt a slight jolt in his stomach at Snape's words. Was Snape doing this purposely or was it just his imagination, Sirius wondered.  
  
"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Who's going to be teaching me?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, his lips curling.  
  
"I am," he said.  
  
Harry quickly looked at Sirius.  
  
"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius asked aggressively, his breathing somewhat heavy. "Why you?"  
  
Snape turned to Sirius, scanning him slowly before answering. "I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter, in my office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."  
  
Snape turned to leave, a satisfied smile on his face and his black traveling cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair. Snape turned back to face them.  
  
"I am in rather a hurry, Black," he said with an air of innocence, "unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."  
  
"I'll get to the point then," Sirius said, standing up. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to." The intensity of Sirius' voice sent a slight shiver up Snape's spine.  
  
"How touching," Snape said almost breathlessly, though the sarcasm was still apparent in ever syllable.  
  
Sirius got up from his chair and started moving toward Snape, whom was quite a few inches shorter than he. Snape then saw that Sirius had his wand out, held loosely in his right hand.  
  
"Sirius!" said Harry loudly, but Sirius appeared not to have heard him.  
  
"I warned you, Snivellus," Sirius said, less than a foot from Snape's face, and his breath growing heavy. Snape wanted to reach forward and touch him, wanted to feel Sirius' lips on his. If only that damned Potter would just disappear.  
  
Sirius, as if he read Snape's very thoughts, reached up towards Snape's face with the hand that was still holding his wand.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting suddenly over the table and getting between them, obviously thinking that Sirius was about to jinx Snape. "Sirius, don't-"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sirius remembered that event vividly. He and Snape knew exactly how to push each other's buttons, how to get each other riled up. Sirius also remembered how Snape had had him wrapped around his finger all that winter. I mean, Harry wasn't the only reason that Sirius had wanted to sneak off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, hope you liked it, you prolly didn't, but hey! Just review and tell me what you think. If you haven't already, go and check out my other Harry Potter fan fic called 'Three Rules to Falling in Love'. Um, review PLZ!!! And...later! 


End file.
